(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic appliance, and more particularly, to a light module of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
(B) Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) are increasingly applied to general household products. For example, indication apparatuses, illumination apparatuses, uniform surface illuminants, or backlight modules for LCDs.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic cross-section diagram of a conventional LED. The LED uses an encapsulation body 110, which is a plastic leadframe chip carrier (PLCC). Such an LED can be adapted to the backlight module of a direct-light type LCD using RGB three-color LEDs.
The LED, as shown in FIG. 1, emits light in a far-field pattern 112 as shown in FIG. 2. In FIG. 2, the light-emitting angle of an LED chip 116 is not larger than 120 degrees. FIG. 3 illustrates the relationship of the light-emitting angle and the intensity.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the far-field pattern 112 of the LED device using the chip 116 of FIG. 1 is quite narrow; there is nearly no light at 120 degrees. In other words, the light-emitting area of the LED is highly concentrated.
The cup opening 102 of the reflection device 100 of the LED has a depth. If such LED is used for a light module of the backlight module of a liquid crystal display (LCD), the backlight module is not easy to manufacture with a thin profile. In addition, the concentration of the light-emitting area is not easily mixed as uniform planar illuminant for a planar light module.
Therefore, there is a demand to provide a light module of a LCD backlight module that can function as a uniform planar illuminant by mixing light and a thin backlight module of a liquid crystal display.